


L'amore corre sui tasti di un pianoforte

by Kelian



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Downey Jr cover, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Piano, Robert singing, Singing, Songfic, The scientist - Coldplay, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Una casa per condividere un amore, un pianoforte per esprimerlo e parole che cantano solo per la persona a cui quel sentimento è destinato.





	L'amore corre sui tasti di un pianoforte

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti ^_^ Le strofe di questa canzone sono prese da [The scientist dei Coldplay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewZy40ob-k8) (vi lascio anche la [traduzione](http://www.testimania.com/testitradotti/806.html)) che già amavo da tempo, poi ho scoperto che Robert Downey Jr ne ha fatto una cover, anche se ho letto pareri contrastanti sul fatto che sia o non sia lui a cantarla in questo video. In ogni caso, mentre l'ascoltavo a ripetizione, ho pensato che potesse dedicarla alla sua persona speciale e ho scritto questa song-fic di getto (non nascondo di essermi anche un po' commossa scrivendola *_*'). Spero che questa breve storia vi piaccia, mi piacerebbe davvero molto sapere cosa ne pensiate.  
> Buona lettura ^___^

Robert si sedette davanti al pianoforte e chiuse gli occhi, prendendo un respiro profondo. Allungò piano le mani, sentendo i tasti freddi sotto le dita. Le fece scorrere, non privo di una certa sensualità, senza suonare ancora una nota ma avendo ben in mente che canzone eseguire e, soprattutto, per chi suonarla.  
Lui era da qualche parte nella casa che condividevano, anche se solo sporadicamente, ma sapeva che lo avrebbe sentito. Il pianoforte era udibile in ogni angolo della casa, lo aveva posizionato lì di proposito. La musica era uno dei mezzi con cui poteva dire a Jude che lo amava. Poteva vederlo contro le palpebre abbassate. Lo vedeva ridere, sorridere, guardarlo dolcemente. Quello era amore. L’amore più bello che mai avesse vissuto nella sua vita e si era reso conto, negli anni, di non averne mai abbastanza; ne voleva di più, sempre di più.  
Prese un lungo sospiro e le dita iniziarono a volare sulla tastiera del pianoforte, senza mai guardare ciò che stava facendo, cercando di metterci dentro tutto l’amore che provava. Poco dopo, si fece sentire anche la sua voce.  
 

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry,_  
You don't know how lovely you are.   
I had to find you, tell you I need you,   
Tell you I set you apart. 

   
Un sorriso gli increspò le labbra. Lo immaginava fermo immobile ad ascoltare ciò che stava cantando. Una dichiarazione d’amore e di scuse, presa in prestito dai Coldplay, ma che si adattava maledettamente bene alla loro storia. Lo amava, dio se lo amava e gli faceva male non poter stare di più con lui per via del lavoro, della moglie, che ormai detestava anche se lei non aveva nessuna colpa, o dei figli.  
Le dita continuavano a volare, leggere e veloci, mentre il cuore batteva forte nel petto per l’emozione che provava, e la voce ancora cantava, forte, sicura, piena di sentimento.  
 

_Nobody said it was easy,_  
It's such a shame for us to part.   
Nobody said it was easy,   
No-one ever said it would be this hard,   
Oh take me back to the start. 

   
Sentì una lacrima scorrergli su una guancia, ma non gli importava. Era una cosa buona, mostrava quanto ci tenesse davvero a Jude e gli facesse male farlo soffrire per la loro storia, travagliata ma bellissima. Forse era proprio per quelle loro difficoltà nello stare insieme che, ogni volta che ci riuscivano tutto, era terribilmente più bello e reale. Ogni bacio, ogni carezza, ogni volta che avevano fatto l’amore, si era incisa a fondo nel suo cuore e nella sua anima.  
Non si pentiva di nulla, il tempo passato con lui era qualcosa di magico ed imperdibile. Lo avrebbe rifatto. Se avesse mai potuto tornare indietro, avrebbe rifatto quella scelta che gli aveva illuminato la vita, gliel’aveva fatta diventare più cara. Aveva fatto tante cazzate, anche per colpa di suo padre, ma ora tutto era a posto, ora aveva Jude, l’unica droga che valesse davvero la pena di assumere.  
 

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,  
Oh and I rush to the start._

   
La canzone era quasi finita, ma non importava. Se ce ne fosse stato bisogno, gliel’avrebbe ricantata altre cento, mille volte. Tutte le volte che voleva e che erano necessarie perché, a lui, non avrebbe mai potuto dirgli di no. In realtà, non voleva farlo. Avrebbe donato la sua vita per lui; senza Jude, sapeva che nulla avrebbe più avuto senso. Sarebbe stata un’esistenza vuota e triste.  
La voce si spezzò sull’ultima nota e le mani si fermarono, senza però togliersi dai tasti.  
Lentamente, aprì gli occhi. Guardò fuori dalla grande finestra che aveva davanti sentendo un nodo alla gola perché sapeva che era alle sue spalle. Non era sicuro di quando fosse entrato ma era certo che fosse lì a guardare la sua schiena. Forse, ora, i suoi profondi occhi blu erano lucidi, il pomo d’Adamo si stava alzando ed abbassando incontrollato, cercando di pronunciare parole che, per l’emozione, non volevano uscire. Non lo vedeva, ma riusciva perfettamente ad immaginarselo e sorrise. Si sentì felice di essere lì, proprio in quel momento, in quella casa, con quell’uomo che era parte di sé. Non passò troppo tempo prima che braccia calde e tremanti, lo circondassero, mentre un viso si posava sulla sua spalla, bagnandogli la maglietta.  
Era finalmente a casa. Nient’altro ora contava.


End file.
